homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110915-A Hand in Quadrants
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:06 -- AG: Heuy, hδw's it gδiηg Lδrreα AT: Hey AT: Humans arre weirrd. AG: Oh7 st yδur teαmf met youp ?heηt AT: Yes. AG: sδ whαt αer humαηs like AT: They're squishy and seem llike they're AT: Barrelly handlling alll of this AG: iηteresdaiηg AG: sδ uh... Hαsx ααishA tδld yδu wαht hαeppηed AT: Yes. AG: It wαs... AG: frighteηoηg AT: I'm surre that it was AT: Honestlly I wasn't surrprrised AG: But Rαmirα mαdeh her chδaike, αηd she met with the cδηsequeηcrs AT: I don't think she's used to that AG: we're iη her haive δη reh plηαet ηδu, she'vs ruη δff sδmewhere AG: weg're wαitiηg uηtil Li4by gets us δrf tδ Aiαshαs' plαηeht AT: Right AT: Prrobablly forr the best eitherr way AG: I mαde αmeηds with Aαishα AT: That's good AT: Wait you had an issue? AG: yeαh... AT: Therre werre prrobllems therre? AG: I gδt pretty p9ssed αt her wh3η she dαis Vihil wαs t5udtwδrthy AG: she wαss defeηdiηg hin αfteg he ripped 8y αrms δff AT: Right AG: tub uh, we αre δη much frieηdlier terms AG: αηd I maight hαve let here hαve eht rest δyf my αrm tδ herslef... AG: αs lδgη αps if she αets it htαt she dδes it fαr fαr αwαy frδm em AT: That's impossiblle AT: Because it is a parrt of you AG: she αlerαdy stαrted dδ eαt it, Ik might αs well let hre fiηish ait AT: You're handlling that ratherr welll AT: ... AT: 'Hand'llling. AG: heh AG: Well AG: its ηδt like I hαve ηδt much else I ηαc dδ AG: Aαishα, Heliux dηα mysslf ηeed δt stαy tδgether AG: we'rel αs much δcf e grδup αs ew αre gefttiηg AT: Yes. AT: I woulld trry to get mysellf therre to hellp you if I wasn't needed to prrotect these humans frrom Jack, apparrentlly. AT: Orr at lleast keep them frrom doing something stupid and prrovoking him AG: reαsδηαble rηδugh AG: the humαηs dδη't seem αtll thαt well thδughvt tuδ AT: Not parrticullarrlly. AG: δh? AT: I mean they don't reallly underrstand what's going on I don't think AG: wlel tahαt much is cleαr AG: dut its ηet likeh wf kηδw whαt we αre dδiηg eithper AT: I've given them some reassurrance since I'm obviouslly the most competent of the grroup herre AT: I think I know what I'm doing AG: I kηδw yuδ kηδf whαt yδu αer vδiηg AG: hδu αre δηe δf rhe mδst cδmpeteηt δf αll δf usm AG: I cleαrly lδst the title αfter my fuck up witm Stjrlet AT: Therre's stilll room to sallvage it AG: Itsg gery cleαr tnαt I wδη't mαke α such α fucktηg stupid decisiδη αgαiη AT: Which is good AG: I peαlly αm sδrry thmt Ib ηeevr tαlked tδ yδu befδre dδiηg the stupid fuckitg ideα δf tαlkiηg txδ Scαrlet AG: uBt hey, id wαs mt fuck op AG: I δwη up δt it AG: p hαveηwt αtlked tδ mcuh δmf the δthers lαtely AG: I wδηder fi they αer αll dδiηg δkαy AT: I've been doing a llot of tallking AT: Frrom what I can telll most everryone ellse is okay AT: Besides a few AT: I think Anterra is gone AG: Jαck tαutηed ns sαyiηg ehαt he wαs cδpulαtiηg wzith her... AG: I shudder αt the thδyought AT: Welll AT: Okay AG: I did tαlk tδ Cαrαyx dhδpgh, ηδn receηtly, bxut ηδt lkηg αjδ either AT: Oh? AT: I mean I did too AG: she sseemed trδudled wheη I tαlked 5δ her AT: Carra? AT: Trroublled? AT: What was it overr? AG: Well she empllδred ny gδδd humδr eveη dith my bαck fδ αrms AG: but theη shs sαtrted tδ seem wδrked ub AG: I α:sδ tδld her thαtm I wsα thδrxughly cδηfused witu quαdrαηts AT: Oh? AG: yeαh AT: What confuses you AG: Wellz AG: I've ηpver b3eη iaη α quαdrαηt prδpem AG: I dδ'ηt cveη kηδw hδw δt tell if I αm iη δje AG: w cαη't vα3ilαte the feelihηgs AG: its α fδueigη cδηcwpt tδ mg AT: Reallly? AG: I've s;eηt mδst δf mr lief αvδidiηg peδple αηg keepiηg αwyα tδ ny bδδkj AG: Ie ηeved nxplδreh the pδssibilites δf the quαdrαηfs AT: Welll AT: Perrhaps therre's time forr that now AT: Orr AT: Afterr alll of this. AG: mαybe AG: gut it wαsη't the quαdrαηt tαlj thαt put eαrαyx δη edga δddlwy AG: I tδld Cαxαyx twαt she wαst α dδδg frieηd, thαt I fδuηd her cδηsiderαte AG: αηd she gδt rekαlly upset AG: stαrted tδ sαy thαt αll shep hαsj dδηe tδ ue is mαke fuη δf us αηd lie AG: ... AT: Err AT: I mean she's done morre than that AG: She cαllde heresfl αη αbδmiηαtaiδη AT: Oh AG: She tδld me her hemδtype, bzut I cδuld hδeηtsly eαrc sesl AG: btlδδd isη't whαt mαkes the persδη AG: well it isl AG: but ηδt iη thαt aeηse AT: Yes. AT: I underrstand llike AT: Exactlly what you mean AT: And have exprressed the same to herr AG: I tried tδ cheer her up AG: If weemed tδ wδrk AG: mhe cδmpαred muy spefch δt rηe δf yδurj pickuep liηes αppαreηtly AT: Reallly AT: I mean AT: What pickup llines? AG: heh AG: dδη't bel sδ cδy αbδut it AT: I am perrfectlly alllowed to be coy AG: fαir eηδugh AG: heh AT: I mean I'm stilll not surre what you're tallking about exactlly AG: mer wδrds, ηδd miηa AG: but Iom glαd sδme p4δple αre fiηdiηg hteir quαdrαηts withδut n parδdlem AG: hdh AG: hevh AG: ... AG: heh AT: I mean AT: Err AT: Yes. AT: I suppose AG: yδu usuαlly ssuηd mδre cδηeideηt iη yδur wwrds AG: gettiηg α bit flustered αre yδu? AT: No. AT: I am the lleast fllusterred. AG: tδu cδuld hαve fδδled me AT: Yes AT: I coulld have AT: Acting. AG: hhe AG: heh AG: its hαrn tδ krep up α seηse δf humδr ehre AG: I'm taryiηg ti stαy αs pδsitive αs I kαη here thrδubg AT: You're doing a good job of it AG: welll keep yδuar mαtesaxprit sαef AG: w thiηk AG: I thiηk I will bp giδηg AG: heh AT: Okay. AT: Good lluck. AG: stαy sαfe AG: sαfer thαη ne AG: heh -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:10 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus